


Outlaws

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, natasha cries in this one, soft Wanda Maximoff, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You have a proposal for your foster father.





	Outlaws

It was Father’s Day, but it wasn’t a date Tony Stark marked in his calendar. After all, he wasn’t a dad. Not really. More like a devoted guardian who would destroy the universe if anyone touched his pupils.

Especially you.

You’d lived with Tony since you were seven and you’d been through it all with him: the attack of the Mandarin to the mansion, the attack to Manhattan, Ultron, the split and reconciliation of the Avengers. Learning how to drive, the dating advices he’d give you very annoyed, the fighting lessons, the science lessons, making your own superhero suit, the very intense fights you two had.

Through the ups and downs, he’d been by your side… you wanted to retrieve the favour.

You were lying on your bed with Wanda, watching TV and having Pop Tarts and coffee for breakfast when FRIDAY stopped Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

“Miss, Ms. Potts wants to see you,” the AI said.

“Yes!” You exclaimed, leaving your mug on the nightstand. “Let her in!”

The door opened and you embraced the redhead in a hug as soon as she entered your bedroom. Wanda sat on the edge of the bed, her feet hanging.

“You have them?” You asked Pepper.

She handed you a yellow, heavy envelope. “These are it.” You suppressed a scream, jumping in your spot. “Tony’s having a barbecue this afternoon at the pool.”

“Who’s coming?”

“Avengers only, so no need to worry about embarrassing your father in front of a crowd.”

“Perfect.”

Pepper looked at the figure on your bed. “Hey, Wanda. How’s it going?”

Wanda nodded. “All good, Ms. Potts.”

It was safe to say Wanda wasn’t a people person, especially after the incident in Lagos. She had so much guilt and grief in her soul, being with you was the one thing that helped her live above those feelings.

“I’ll see you later, hon,” Ms. Potts said and gave you a kiss on the cheek, walking out of your room.

You made your way towards Wanda, standing in front of her and opening the envelope to see the headline of the document.  **Adoption form.**

“He’s gonna freak out!” You stated, feeling Wanda’s hands in your hips. You looked at her, lowering the papers. “You think he’ll say yes?”

“I’m sure of it,” she replied, making you smile.

“God, you’re a sunshine,” you said, giving her a chaste kiss. She leaned forward when you separated, kissing your abdomen through the thin fabric of your shirt. “Wanda, I can't…” You bit your lower lip, taking a deep breath. “I can’t concentrate if you’re doing that.”

“Good,” she mumbled, her lips on your body.

You grunted. You left the papers on the nightstand of her side, pushing her back onto the bed.

Wanda smirked. “A quickie won’t do any harm.”

“Agree.”

* * *

You were wearing a bathing suit underneath your jumpsuit, your hair loose and barefoot around the pool. Clint and Natasha were playing volleyball; Bruce, Wanda and Vision chatted on one of the tables; Bucky, Sam and Steve were having a beer, standing in the lawn; Thor and Rhodes were getting tanned in a pool chair and Tony was flipping burgers.

When Pepper entered the area with her baby boy in her hands, you stood by the edge of the pool closest to Tony.

“FRIDAY, could you cut off the music for a sec?”

The only ones that had that kind of access to FRIDAY were Tony, Pepper and you. Rhodes too, depending on the order.

The music died down and everyone looked around.

“FRIDAY?” Tony called.

“I asked her to cut it,” you admitted.

Tony frowned. “Okay… Why?”

You smiled. “Sam, Buck, you guys mind taking care of those burgers for a few minutes?”

“Actually—”

“No, we don’t,” Bucky cut him off, squeezing hard on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way to the barbecue, grabbing the spatula from Tony’s hand. Thor had lowered his sunglasses and Wanda walked towards you, pushing Tony your way softly.

“(Y/N), what’s going on? And don’t tell me this is one of your other attempts to get a puppy.”

“No,” you laughed. “No. Actually… this time, it’s for you.”

Tony frowned when you grabbed the envelope from a table and a box wrapped in gift paper.

“Okay, I don’t know what the hell is going on,” Tony stated.

You giggled and directed yourself to the crowd, sensing Wanda’s presence behind you for support. “Once, our favourite president said:  **what makes a father isn’t the capability to make a child, but to raise one** … or something along those lines. This quote… is exactly what defines my relationship with this man right here.”

Tony stood there, his fingers intertwined in front of him, “Tony Stark taught me everything I know,” you continued. “He stayed up with me to teach me basic math when I was nine, he let me stay in his house, he took care of me when I was sick, he cheered for me at school events, he made me an Avenger…”

“I didn’t want that,” Tony spoke in a rough voice, like when he was emotional.

The Avengers chuckled. “He taught me how to drive, and when I fell in love with a woman, he accepted me without hesitation.” You could see Tony’s eyes getting teary, which made yours teary. “He taught me what love is… which is why, today, I will ask him for one more thing.”

You handed him the envelope. He was trying to give you a solid skeptical look, but it got overshadowed by his watered eyes.

When he read the headline, the tears he’d been holding fell and he covered his mouth from the surprise.

“Is this…?” He began.

“Legit? Yeah,” you replied, a knot in your throat from the happy tears. And as Wanda held your hand, you said the words, “Anthony Stark, will you do me the honor of letting me call you dad?”

Natasha gasped, Steve chuckled and Clint smiled. When Tony looked at you, he was full-on crying, not caring about the audience present in your special moment.

He started nodding and you covered your mouth with your hands. “Yes… Yes, I will. I’ll adopt you.”

Tony left the forms in a nearby table before hugging you so tight you thought your ribs would crack, but you were so happy you didn’t care. Thor, Sam and Rhodey were whistling; the rest were clapping, including Pepper’s son.

“Mm, this…,” you breathed when the hug ended, handing the small box to your dad, “…this is a Father’s Day present.”

“Right, right… Today is Father’s Day, I… I didn’t remember.” He did.

He tossed the wrapper inside the pool, indifferent about maintenance and opened the box. It was a mug that read:  **World’s Greatest Dad #1**.

Tony smiled, the wrinkles in his eyes noticeable. “I’m never drinking out of anything else ever again.”

Wanda let out a tear and when Clint looked at Natasha, he frowned. “Tasha, are you crying?”

“Goddamn onions,” she mumbled, her jaw clenched.

Tony put an arm around you. “Team, you heard it here for the first time.” Tony sniffled. “(Y/N) is officially a Stark.”

“(Y/N) Stark,” you announced. “Sounds catchy, doesn’t it?”

Tony chuckled. “Damn right it does, daughter… (Y/N) is my daughter. Daughter.” The word slipped through his tongue a few times, trying to get used to it.

“Okay, dad,” you stopped him. “I’m your daughter. Everyone knows.”

“Not everyone… yet. But soon! Very soon! Tomorrow, in fact. Tonight!” You chuckled. “I can’t wait for everyone to know. Should I go talk to your principal?”

You took your father by the shoulders. “Dad… Chill,” you said, smiling.

He nodded. “Right, right… Oh, Wanda!” Wanda looked up quickly, given that it was the first time Tony called her by her main name and not her last name. “Welcome to the family, daughter-in-law.”

Wanda smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Okay, okay!” Tony exclaimed, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “No more crying. This is a Father’s Day party, for God’s sakes! FRIDAY! Music!”

As the music played again and everyone returned to their previous conversations and games, Tony grabbed the papers and the mug.

“Thank you, kid,” he said and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

He nodded, still teary and went inside to take the papers, whispering to himself the word  **daughter**  over and over again.

“You did it,” Wanda spoke, holding your hand and taking you to a pool chair.

“Yeah, I did.”

You both lied in the pool chair, holding hands. Her free arm was around you, bringing you closer to her.

“You deserve it.”

“No,” you answered without looking up. “He does.”


End file.
